


Emotional Humps

by Whatadream24



Series: Dangers of the Heart [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Mild Language, Multi, Plot Twists, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: After a traumatic experience, will Bonnie Macfarlane be able to truly thank and be well with her saviors?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the making of this story!
> 
>  
> 
> I’m back with part two of my mini-series and this final part will be a crazy one. I don’t want to say too much but I do hope it’s enjoyable :) I also apologize for some of the weird spacing. I have a writing app that I use most of the time

There are soft mumbles close by but not close enough for appropriate recognition. Pain suddenly engulfs the young woman’s lower back and her temples.

 

She sits up on the thin mattress beneath her, noticing the springs right away and her loose golden locks of hair fall freely in her face as her eyes try to explore the new surroundings without worrying if Colm O’Driscoll is nearby. The mumbles are still around and they seem to be coming from the other side of the door. This new place is very familiar and it hits her; it’s the Armadillo Doctor’s office. She knows right now she should feel safe but she doesn’t. How the hell did she get here? Are the mumbles from her father and Amos? 

 

The door opens, startling Bonnie and even the two men who enter the small room. Arthur? That crazy man who ran her into horse shit and mud. Seeing him doesn’t surprise her but the man beside him does.

 

Arthur’s presence doesn’t annoy Bonnie this time, neither does his appearance. His long hair is kept nicely under his muddy hat and there isn’t a single spot of dirt or dare she say blood on his blue unbuttoned flannel. The opposite man is clothed quite presentably also but seems cleaner in comparison to Arthur.

 

“You sleep alright?” Arthur asks quietly, removing his gloved hand from the door knob, pushing it closed with Charles leaning against the window beside it. Bonnie’s brow furrows and she raises a couple fingers to her left temple and nods.

 

“Yes I did,” she responds softly and realizes that she’s still wearing her nightgown. 

 

The itchy blanket is useless laying over top of her feet and she tries to stop her cheeks from flushing but too late. She quickly grabs the blanket and pulls it up over herself. Charles uncrosses his arms, not wanting to seem intimidating and Bonnie can see that both men are equally the same height with the unnamed man weighing just a little bit more than Arthur. Bonnie’s eyes are glued to the two men who she knows nothing about and silence overcomes them.

 

“Your father is right outside if you’d like me to grab ‘em?” Arthur comments nicely and takes a step forward. Bonnie shifts on the noisy mattress and nods her head once again. Charles is done standing in the room, obviously frightening Bonnie and leaves, calmly ushering Drew inside.

 

Bonnie’s head instantly perks up and the blanket over her chest falls into a crumpled mess over her lap. “Pa!” Bonnie says out loud with a smile on her freckled face and Drew throws his arms out to her, sitting beside her to hold her.

 

Drew starts to quietly sob while embracing Bonnie, holding her tightly. Arthur lets his eyes draw to the floorboards while dipping his thumbs into his pant loops. Bonnie opens her wet eyes to see the man looking down at his feet. He’s been in her life numerous times and only one of those times had been quite unnecessary, but every other time he’s been there to help her in some way. Maybe in some weird way, he’s her guardian angel sent by her mother to protect her.

 

Just the thought of that has her smiling into her father’s shoulder. The embrace is over after a long couple minutes and Drew turns to face Arthur who is kicking at a loose nail with the tip of his boot.

 

“You saved my daughter Mr. Morgan, I’m very grateful!” Drew says full of warmth and stands up with a kind smile. Drew has already given Arthur his kind, thankful words but he tells him again just in case the outlaw forgets how much of a good man he is. Arthur raises his head and cracks a half smile, scratching the light stubble over his chin.

 

“Don’t mention it Mr. Macfarlane,” Arthur replies and Drew looks over his shoulder at Bonnie, who is quick to shield herself with the itchy blanket and smiles. Arthur can tell just how strong Drew and Bonnie’s love for each other is and that’s a great kind of thing.

 

“I’ll be at the tailor if you need me darlin,” Drew tells Bonnie right before leaving the room with a pat on Arthur’s back. 

 

Bonnie may not know a thing about Arthur, besides his name, but he doesn’t make her feel uneasy and that’s something she hasn’t been able to find with any of the suitors her father had set up for her. Being comfortable is what she needs, Hell, she craves it. The early sunrise appears right outside the only window in the Doctor’s office, shining in her blue eyes which Arthur has found himself lost in for a moment. 

 

“For a sloppy drunk such as yourself, you seem to know how to treat a lady,” with an obvious tease, Bonnie’s voice snaps Arthur from his trance and he scratches the nape of his neck quite nervously. He knows what she’s referring to and he’s ashamed of what he’d done but she makes it known to him that it’s over and done with.

 

“Well you should get some more rest and I’ll be right outside the door if ya’ need anything,” Arthur comments and Bonnie flicks her wrist, again, in a teasing manner. 

 

Arthur exits the doctor’s office with a little grin and spots Charles walking out of the Tailors’ with Drew. There’s a lovely light sky blue dress hanging over Drew’s arm and Arthur can already see Ms. Macfarlane wearing that beautiful thing. What has become of him? He doesn’t know anything about the young woman and yet he’s almost nuts about her. Arthur is aware that Drew isn’t well informed of the Van Der Linde Gang, or at least not too understanding of the members. Charles has told Arthur many times before not to get involved with another woman, especially a young, fairly wealthy woman. If Dutch were to find out, all hell would break loose and it will only be Arthur to blame.

 

The sunrise is beautiful and the early morning air is quite crisp. Arthur is quite lucky to have had the time to stop and wash himself off in the little stream just to the east of New Austin early, early morning before coming to Bonnie’s rescue. He was a nasty, smelling mess. He reeked of whiskey, vomit and just plain stunk before coming in contact with the stream.

 

“I think it’s ‘bout time we head off Arthur,” Charles says to Arthur after parting ways with Drew and the look on Arthur’s face and in his eyes, Charles can tell he doesn’t really want to leave but they have to. 

 

Charles is a good friend to Arthur and he’s right about leaving the lovely father and daughter alone but for how long will he be able to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the update :)
> 
> *I apologize again for some of the weird spacing, I use an app for a lot of my writing*

Week Passed

. 

 

Amos wanders on over to where Bonnie is near the horse corral, and he gives her a kind smile, considering that the sun is currently blinding him. His bullet wound has healed perfectly; an O’Driscoll ended up catching Amos by surprise the night of the robbery and shot him. Fortunately for Amos it was a small pistol. 

 

Bonnie returns the smile once she spots him standing beside her and the both of them turn to watch Drew clean one of the larger horses’ hooves with a ranch hand assisting.

 

Amos has finally gotten over the incident but he’s certain that Bonnie has yet to do the same. Drew didn’t get hurt when the fighting ensued but what he saw Colm attempt to do to his daughter drove him over the edge with a madness he never knew existed within him. 

 

Drew isn’t over it, it’s clear to everyone. Bonnie is quiet as she pulls open the wooden gate and enters the corral to help her father with the irritable horse. Amos goes through some bitter pain from time to time, he struggles to breathe and eat, but he’s lucky to be alive today. The bullet just barely missed Amos’ right lung. Bonnie and Drew were terrified that they lost him that night. They unfortunately had to bury a couple of friends and they wouldn’t have gotten through any of that cruel shit if Charles and Arthur hadn’t come around when they did.

 

.

 

Arthur leans over his lap and gets closer to his reflection in the small dusty mirror. He is usually careful when he shaves but something at the corner of his eye distracts him at the worst time.

 

The razor slips from his sweaty fingers and leaves a couple of nicks down the left side of his visible neck as it falls to his feet. 

 

“God damnit!” Arthur curses loud enough to capture Dutch’s attention from a good few feet away. The outlaw looks over in Dutch’s direction but he doesn’t say a word. He looks back at his angry reflection in the cracked mirror and sees the blood run down and stain the open collar of his blue flannel.

 

“Uh, shit!” the golden brunette man curses yet again, quieter this time, but it still frustrates Dutch and he stops what he’s doing to check on his boy.

 

Dutch stands close to Arthur with one hand occupied with a Cuban cigar and the other on his hip. He can see what caused Arthur to swear so viciously.

 

“You better get yourself cleaned up before it gets infected,” the older man insists and blows a puff of smoke from the small part in his lips. Arthur looks up at Dutch and uses one hand to hold the multiple cuts and all that does is just causes the blood to slowly run between his fingers. 

 

“I know Dutch,” Arthur says with a frustrated groan and does his best not to wipe any of the blood on his clothes. The dark haired man eyes Arthur suspiciously and leaves the area. Arthur can see the sudden change in the weather, seeing that the bright sun is now being overpowered by a gang of silver clouds. Looking up at the clouds, Arthur thinks about the Macfarlane’s. He thinks about what could’ve happened if he and Charles never showed up. If Arthur was drunk enough that night, he wouldn’t have even heard the gunshot.

 

The wicked thoughts playing in his head devastate him but he knows that they aren’t real and he will make sure not a single thing so violent happens to that family again.

 

. 

 

Bonnie looks up a second after a single drop of rain falls onto her nose. She lets the droplet roll down the crease of her nostril before wiping it away and turning to face her father and Amos. 

 

“Rain’s coming boys!” the young rancher says out loud. The two men hurry with their current chore, moving around some hay, and as soon as they are ready for their much deserved break, that’s when Mother Nature begins to give them her worst.

 

The rain is so sudden and it falls like bullets. Bonnie rushes inside to keep from getting soaked and Amos with Drew at his side trail on close behind her. Once inside, Bonnie turns away from the door but behind her is where her mother’s old china cabinet used to sit. Both Drew and Amos know what to expect the second her eyes meet the empty spot. The two men stand close by her but give her enough space to breathe; they want her to know she will not be suffocated by them anymore.

 

“Are you hungry darlin’?” Drew asks breaking the dead silence between the three of them, standing stiff as a board. Amos carefully leaves the area but the creaking of the floorboards has Bonnie’s emotions flying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please enjoy the short update :)

..

Charles knows how Arthur feels about the Macfarlane daughter. The man’s feelings shine in his eyes; Arthur wears his heart on his sleeve and being in love while living life like a wild man, the woman of Arthur’s distractions will not want anything to do with him. 

 

Charles draws his dark eyes away from Arthur from beyond the crackling fire. A little part of him has a feeling that Dutch knows. He might not know the whole story, but Charles knows that Dutch can see Arthur’s constant distractions. Everyone can see it. 

 

“I’m goin’ for a little ride,” Arthur comments as he breaks away from the group around the fire. A bunch of eyes are on him but he doesn’t seem to realize it. 

 

Dutch catches Arthur passing by his tent and stops him. The younger man is a bit surprised with Dutch’s presence but he smiles the awkward vibrations away. 

 

“Where are you going Arthur?” Dutch asks and his gruff tone is slightly off. Arthur can’t truly see Dutch’s expression in the night but he can tell he’s bothered with him. Arthur tries not to seem nervous but his shaken hands don’t help him keep much of his composure.

 

“I need some time to myself,” Arthur says quietly and breaks eye contact with Dutch to see the others illuminated by the colorful fire. Charles is the only one he catches eyes with; that man knows what’s on Arthur’s mind and Arthur is afraid that Dutch is finally catching on.

 

.

 

Bonnie is in her bedroom sitting at the foot of her bed. She cradles both of her hands into her lap, across her blue dress and stares at the blood stain on the wall next to her vanity. Thoughts and flashbacks of the incident haunt Bonnie but she manages to pull herself out of it when she sees the glistening of her mother’s locket on the vanity in the moonlight.

 

The moon is shining bright tonight and it makes her think about her mother. Her mother loved the night sky and even if Drew didn’t want to, she’d always make him dance with her underneath the stars. Bonnie deeply missed little things like that about her mother.

 

She’s so grateful for Arthur and his unexpected kindness that saved her and her father’s life, along with others that she loves. If there is a way to repay him, any kind of way that goes beyond what he had done for her family, then she would do it in a heartbeat. During the night, she tosses around more than usual. Her hair becomes stuck to her face from unwanted sweat beads and her back becomes an achey mess. 

 

She doesn’t want to believe it, not for one second but she can’t stop her thoughts from wandering off to Arthur. She has no clue about who he is; all she knows for certain is his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Charles happened to run into Arthur during the time he traveled to New Austin.


End file.
